


I'm getting pulled in

by dragonndoggod



Series: Trying something new won’t kill you, until your imagination runs wild [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By saving a stranger, John unknowingly brings in someone who stirs up a want he hadn't experienced since he was in the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm getting pulled in

**Author's Note:**

> This series completely ignores the ending of Red Dead Redemption, I just want some John and Shirou smut with some sort of plot mixed in. 
> 
> Set right after John "meets" Shirou. You'll need to read "Everything starts here but that doesn't mean it doesn't tear me apart" to fully understand.

The following morning found him waking with a start, eyes snapping open as he looked around, struggling to place where he was and why he wasn't curled up in bed with Abigail, sharing their warmth during the winter months. It took him a moment to remember the night before, the argument with Abigail and storming off, saddling his horse and taking off to clear his head. And of finding the naked male deep in Tall Trees territory. As well as other activities that should be kept private, no matter how much he enjoyed being sucked off.

The warm to his right, the same spot that the stranger, Shirou, had curled up beside him the night before. Vaguely remembering the explanation, drifting off to the tales of animal souls. Reaching out to shake the male away, the feel of thick fur under his hand and fingers, smooth where one would think it should have been coarse and wiry.

Pulling away from the animal, the popping sound from the night before, revealing the sleeping figure. John hesitated, wondering how he was going to explain to Abigail why he was gone the whole night and how the hell he was going to explain a naked person riding on the back of his horse. Remembering the offer of clothes from his son Jack, but now that he got a good look at the male, he wasn't sure if the man would even fit in his clothes.

Fully getting off the bed, stretching away the kinks that had built up in his muscles the night before, John glanced out the window. The build up of snow from the night before was a tad higher than it normally would be, but nothing that would prove a problem getting out of the cabin and home. Pulling his shirt back on, glad that there weren't any tears in the fabric to give any hint to what had happened the night before. Though if he had a mirror he could probably see the marks and bruises left along his chin and neck.

Pausing for a moment, thinking of those lips that had trailed along his neck and the murmured words about his smell, the heady scent that had filled his senses. John shook his head, reaching for his hat that had fallen to the floor.

Nonsense, that's all it was, just the ramblings of a drunk or drugged up man. But then, if that's all it was, why was he still seeing those ears and the lazy movement of a tail along a hip?

"You're staring," the sleep laden voice teased, "still don't believe me? About what I said last night?"

"Can't say that I do," John said, looking away from the male as the stranger sat up, "Mister... What did you say your name was again?"

"It's, well if I pronounce it the way you pronounce yours in English, it would be Shirou Fujiwara." The forced smile, eyes downcast. "I- I just want to apologize for doing that to you. I'm normally not like that, you see. Its just..."

Though John kept his gaze away, he waited patiently as Shirou tried to explain, glancing over after a few moments of silence. The wolf ears and tail were gone, pale hair now black. Proud shoulders were now slumped as the blanket was pulled closer.

"You're the first person who hasn't spat on me since coming to your country, the first person who has talked to me like I'm a human." A small, trembling smile, John could see the building hope. He, of course, knew of how cruel and heartless people could be, from neighbor to a complete stranger just trying to start from scratch in a land they don't know. "I guess I was just happy that I- that there was someone like me here. That you could see my soul and I-" a thick swallow and the lick of lips, "I took it too far."

The small laugh that was muffled as the male buried his head in his arms, trying to hide away from the world. "I completely understand if you-"

"Giving up won't get you anywhere in life, neither will pity. And you're a fool if you think I'm gonna leave you here. Out here, you'll be raped, killed or both by those that have nothing better to do and are too heartless to care if your a man or woman. Now," John stared down, waiting for Shirou to look up, "get up. We need to leave, seeing as its not gonna get any warmer here. And I'm sure you're as hungry as I am."

John didn't wait for a response from Shirou, understanding the loneliness that can build up and eat someone alive with little trouble, moving towards the one window in the small cabin to see his horse waiting just a few feet from the hitch. A sigh of relief escaping his lips, he didn't have to go after looking for his mount in the freezing weather.

The creaking of the old bed and the padding of footsteps behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He asked, hand reaching for the door. Catching the nod as the male moved beside him, the backbone he had seen the night before returning and the look of hope he had caught in the firelight last night. "Good, c'mon then, let's get this over with."

Licking his bottom lip in nervousness that he refused to acknowledge, opening the door to the frigid morning. The crunch of snow under his boots, motioning the male to follow before easily climbing into the saddle before offering his hand to Shirou. With a tug, pulling the male up and on the horse's withers before feeling Shirou press close to his back and wrap his arms around him.

The nervous noises from his horse, the toss of a head and rolling of eyes before spurring the horse into motion before the animal could toss them again. Ignoring the heat that pooled in his stomach when arms tightened further, feeling not the cold air that rushed around them but the warmth that the body behind him provided.

"So tell me, Mister Fujiwara, what were you doing out here? You don't look like someone who would belong out here in the wilderness." John asked over his shoulder, feeling a chin rest on his shoulder and lips against his ear.

"I guess your right, me not belonging out here and all. But I made the mistake of getting on a horse when I don't even know how to ride. I made an ass out of myself when I tried to get up on one. But," the sigh and the heated breath against his skin and in his ear was enough to keep him waiting, "I was upset and hurt. I guess the people of Blackwater don't like when someone from a different country tries to correct them, even when they're wrong."

"Don't I know it," he muttered, having had the experience of being given looks of disgust when he and Abigail started working on their home. The whispered words behind hands, muttered when he had to go into town for supplies. He didn't want to think of the horrible names that they called Abigail. Clenching his hands tighter on the reigns, he chanced a look to his passenger to see the dejected look on his face.

"Don't let them get you down, majority of them have done the same to me and Abigail. Some of them still do, to be honest. To a few of them, you're no better than a dog in a street. If you can't trace your family history, you don't belong." John explained before muttering under his breath more than a few choice words about those that spat words at him and his family. There was no response from the one behind him except for the arms around him tightening just enough to let him know that he understood.

"I haven't been in Blackwater for more than a day or so before the insults started." The dry chuckle and the sound of a shiver from his passenger as their pace continued. The sound of hoof beats pounding against the ground, ignoring the curious looks that they got as the passed through Manzanita Post. Rumors would be flying through the small settlement, if anyone recognized him, talk would reach Blackwater in record time.

"You know, I'm still confused about what you told me. With animal souls and looking like one. I thought I saw it all, but you've proven me wrong." He tried to converse, trying to understand what had happened the night before. "Is this all real? Or is it just a screwed up dream?"

"It's real," the amusement filled his ears, "it's been happened for thousands of years. Though it is hard to fully understand and comprehend, everything that has happened so far is real. Haven't you ever felt likes others were drawn to you for reasons you couldn't understand? Approaching you and acting strange? They know there's something different about you, but they don't get it. They don't realize what you actually are." Shirou explained, resting his cheek on John's shoulder, breathing in the man's scent. Sweat, blood and pheromones clouding his senses, forcing him to bite down on his lower lip to muffle a pleasured whine that wanted to escape. The male's scent alone wanted him to bare everything, to submit to him. Something he hasn't felt in years. A spark of emotion that he didn't dare try to think about flared up, taking residence in his heart and mind.

Of all the legends and the rumors that he heard while growing up, Shirou never thought he'd actually have a chance at seeing a returner to ancestry. If he were back home, a retrograde would have been swept away by the authorities and sent to be inspected by the royal family. Biting his tongue, Shirou stifled a sound of happiness. Though in the middle of nowhere, far away from those that controlled everything, a chance at happiness was in front of him, even if the one was already taken.

"That doesn't explain much, but then, this is the first I've heard about," John mused, more to himself than the one behind him.

"It's a lot to understand and normally one would think I'm crazy to try to explain such things. To them, what I say is nothing more than the ramblings of someone who has lost their mind," Shirou said as his hands slipped down to the tense muscles of John's legs, "but us- you and me, we're part of something that has been going on since the dawn of time. It's-" Shirou paused for a moment, hoping his ramblings were easy to follow.

"Complicated, I'm sure. How am I going to explain this to my wife? To Jack and to uncle?" John questioned himself as his horse crested the sharp hill and to the valley below. "Do I have ears like yours?" He asked, trying to glance over his shoulder at his passengers. He felt the shake of a head as his answer and the curl of fingers against his legs.

"No- you do, but for some reason they're not showing. But your smell," the slow intake he heard and the shudder that ran through his companion's body, "tells me that I'm right. You may think it's weird, me sniffing your scent and everything, but it says everything. Scent is extremely important to madararui. It's how we find others, find our mates and partners. Scent tells us a lot-"

"Is that why you've been sniffing me again?" John asked, amusement in his voice as he tightened his grip on the reigns, gentle nudging his horse in the direction of Beecher's Hope.

Shirou licked his dry lips and buried his head against the dusty shoulder and nodded in embarrassment again, muttering against the clothing and hoped that John didn't hear. It was one thing to enjoy the scent of a lover, it was something entirely different to do that to a complete stranger. Especially one he had assaulted the night before. Hoping that his cheeks would cool down from the heated flush, it wouldn't due him any good to give a bad impression to John's family.

Pressing his palms against John's thighs for a moment, wanting nothing more than to leave them there, Shirou reluctantly pulled away as the sight of a house came into view. Smoke rising and curling from stone chimney with the promise of a heated fire. It was the shout and the slamming of a door that followed that had him pulling his hands quickly away, sitting up straighter to pull the rough blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"John! Where the hell have you been, you crazy man?!" The female voice called out as the figure approached them, "One minute we're having a discussion and the next you're storming out to stay out at all night. And who is this? Did you go into town and pick yourself up a-" the downturn of lips, it was easy for Shirou to see the disappointment on the woman's face.

"Now, Abigail, what kind of man do you take me for?" John asked as he swung down from the saddle and walked around towards his wife, giving her a small hug. "This man here, Mister F-" John paused for a moment before turning to the male as lifted his head and looked down at them with a cautious look.

"Fujiwara, err- I know it may be hard to remember but you can call me Shirou if you like." A hesitant look, the blanket clutched tightly around him as he gave them his first name, wondering if they would call him by his name.

"Well, I nearly ran him over in Tall Trees. Guess he was robbed of his clothes and horse and left to freeze out there," John explained, glancing from Shirou to his wife and caught curious look Abigail wore as the eyed the stranger.

"Is this, he the reason you were gone all night?" She asked, turning her gaze from Shirou to him. A pointed look that Abigail had a habit of wearing when she suspected he wasn't telling her the full truth before his wife shook her head when he continued.

"The horse threw the both of us off and bolted when wolves started to show, so we took shelter at that cabin in Tanner's Reach." It wasn't exactly a lie when majority of it was the truth, though he left out the parts that had happened in cabin.

"Well, you might as well being him in. I should have known, strange things tend to happen to you, John. Show him in and I'll fix you both up something to eat. Maybe some of your clothes could fit him until he can get back into town. Still," dark eyes returned to the naked figure that swung his leg and slid off the horse, "he doesn't look like someone from Blackwater. Or anyone from New Austin..." Abigail's words trailed off, the dusting of color to her cheeks before she turned on her heel, motioning with her hand for him to bring Shirou inside.

"I don't think I've ever Abigail take to a stranger so quickly," John commented as he hitched his horse to keep the animal from wandering, "though she was friendly with Bonnie when she met her." He didn't bother to mention the one sided feelings that the blond woman harbored for him, not that Abigail really picked up on those feelings.

Taking the steps with ease, feeling rather than seeing Shirou following him, glancing around the small farm before stepping into the house. Hearing the deep intake of breath from the male, turning to see a small smile cross Shirou's face as he glanced around the open sitting room before staring at the fire. The question didn't have to be voiced as he nodded, motioning the male get closer. Watching for a moment as Shirou dropped to his knees with a low thud, scooting as close as he could to the blazing fire.

"Get warm, I'll see if I have some clothes that will fit you." John turned away, ignoring the flutter of something inside him at the look that crossed the male's face. Pausing at the hallway entrance, he caught the curious look from his son as he came in from the kitchen, the door closing behind him.

"Where you been, pa? " Jack asked, the curious look quickly fading to that of distrust that still lingered. Brown eyes darting from him to the figure that knelt in front of the stone fireplace. "And who is that?" A slight jerk of a head, eyes narrowing as he stared at the stranger.

"Your mother and I just had a little argument last night, nothing you should be worried about." John explained, not wanting to go into detail about the lack of funds, avoiding Jack's second question. Pushing past his teenaged son, slipping into the bedroom he shared with Abigail, he opened the few drawers of the old dresser in the hopes of find some clothes that would cover the male's nakedness.

The floating of voices, almost hushed in a way, were hard to pick up as he selected a pair of pants and a shirt, eyeing them before leaving the room. The smell of Abigail's cooking filled the air, his stomach twinging with hunger. Rounding the corner, stopping behind Jack and listened to the questions that his son asked, the curiosity back in his voice. He tried not to listen, his son seemed more open with this stranger than him. Jealousy wasn't something he was used to, feeling it grow in the pit of his stomach. Clearing his throat and halting the questions Jack had been asking. Ignoring the look his son threw him and the look of relief Shirou sent him, he held out the clothes.

"Here, they should fit. You can get changed in the room across from Jack's."

"Thank you," the small smile that was given to him, looking away when Shirou pushed himself up and pulled the blanket closer, though unable to completely cover his body. Glancing down, John caught Jack staring at the male's body and pressed his lips together in displeasure before taking a seat at the table a few feet away. It wasn't that he was jealous. He couldn't be! After being away from home for so long, it was only natural that his son would have trouble bridging the distance between them. And even if he were jealous, it would only be because Jack was giving a complete stranger attention.

Of course, the fact that his son had asked him questions that he had dodged in answering, went forgotten. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Jack pushed himself up to his feet, taking a step towards his room and most likely the room across from his before shaking his head and taking a seat across from him.

"Were did you find Mr Fujiwara?" Jack asked, glancing to where they had been sitting before looking at looking at him and the expression he wore. "What? Just because you can't pronounce his name doesn't mean I can't. He was explaining how to pronounce it."

For a moment John thought he caught coloring to his son's cheeks, but dismissed the thought. The boy was curious after all, nothing more than that. John shook his head.

"Well, I nearly ran him over on the horse. Someone robbed him and left him for dead in Tall Trees." He answered hoping that would be enough to satisfy his son's curiosity. The silence that grew before Jack nodded, taking his words as the truth. Refraining from shaking his head in disbelief, sometimes Jack was a little to trusting. But it wasn't like he could the boy that Shirou had sucked him off the night before.

"Is he going to be staying? I mean, it would be pretty neat to talk to someone who isn't from here. He could tell me things about his country." The near excitement that filled Jack's voice, opening his mouth before the footsteps and the prickling along the back of his neck. Mouth suddenly going dry, clenching his hands along the table as the figure approached from behind him.

"Actually, I was wondering something," the hesitant voice that belied what he felt coming from the one behind him. "You saved me and showed me kindness that no one has. So, would it be possible for me to repay you? I mean, I can help out around here."

It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse the stranger. He could only imagine the trouble he would get into by having the male around. Opening his mouth to refuse, it was Abigail's voice that had him snapping his mouth shut, shooting her a look that she promptly ignored.

"Well, I'm not sure. Hasn't uncle been talking about slowing down?" Abigail asked,leaning in to set several plates on the table. "Last week he mentioned a cabin that was up for sale, the old Bacchus place I think it's called. I believe he just wants to get away from all the work." A little laugh and a nudge of her hip. "If he does leave, that'll just leave you and Jack. And I want Jack to concentrate on studying and getting into school. So it may be a good idea to take him up on his offer."

Narrowing his eyes at his talk, watching her smirk at him and deep down he knew Abigail was-is right. How long has uncle been talking about retiring? All the talk about being old was the truth and as much as he ragged on the old man, he could see where uncle was coming from. Sighing, John found himself nodding in agreement. There was only so much that his son could do.

"You're right, Abigail," John rubbed at his eyes. He wasn't going to argue, he knew he wouldn't win. "I guess if you're insistent on helping, then yeah. I can't pay you, though." John looked up as he spoken, eyes trailing and taking in the way his clothes looked on the dark haired male before standing.

"T-thank you, you-"

"Let me say this though, don't expect it to be easy. It's hard labor and dirty and until uncle leaves, you'll be staying in the barn. There's a make shift bed, should be pretty warm for a while. And-" a thick swallow as he caught the thick scent that filled the air. A glance around, neither Abigail nor Jack seemed to be affected by the smell, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Why did these things happen to him? The universe seeing fit that he should still pay for the sins of his past.

"Don't expect to slack off either. I've had enough of that with uncle. If you can't handle the work, I guess your free to leave."

He wasn't expecting the set determination on the man's face and the short nod of a head. "I'm not afraid of the hard work and I don't expect any money." Catching the hope in the man's voice and the relief in his eyes spoke more than words could convey.

"Maybe now uncle can lay off wanting some recognition. And more work can get done now."

_______

Stomach now full and fully warm, Shirou followed John out of the house. Leaving behind the warmth and comfort of the fireplace, heading towards the barn. Wrapping his arms around his body, ducking his head to breath in the scent that lingered on the borrowed clothes he wore. Fighting the smile that wanted to cross, Shirou couldn't believe how his luck had turned. From being robbed to be being saved and swept off his feet.

Well, not really, he told himself. But the feeling was similar. Lifting his head at the sound of a throat clearing, catching a look the was both uncertain and embarrassed at the sight of him sniffing the clothes he wore.

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Shirou dropped his hands and looked away with a murmured apology. He couldn't screw this up, not with the one person, family, that showed him kindness.

"Look, I still don't get this whole scent thing, but I would appreciate it if you didn't go around sniffing my clothes. It just sends the wrong message." John sighed, looking away with a mutter that Shirou didn't catch.

Licking his dry lips, Shirou nodded in embarrassment, looking away from John to the barn. Stepping away from the older male to look where he would be sleep. A small bed and a few lanterns that hung from the rafters, biting his bottom lip. He wasn't expecting much, but it seemed more welcoming than the plush hotel room and the comments from the passing patrons made his skim crawl.

"For now, I guess I'll take you into town to get your things. But as soon as we get back we'll need to start working on the fences. Some of the cows keep on getting out and I'm guessing storm isn't out of the question, we'd lose the whole herd." A glance out towards the western horizon and the few clouds that started to build. No scent of rain in the air, but that didn't mean the weather couldn't change.

Following John away from the barn and to where two horses were hitched and saddled, Shirou hesitated. Watching John easily pull himself into the saddle of the black horse while the blue roan tossed his head and moved uneasily on the short tether.

"All you need to do is grab the reins with your left hand, put your left foot in the stirrup and place your left hand along the horse's neck. Then just pull yourself up." The older man explained, nudging his horse away from the hitching post, watching him with some impatience.

Repeating the instructions in his head, Shirou untied the reins and held them like John had instructed him to. Slipping his foot into the stirrup was more challenging without boots, managing to get himself onto the saddle on the third try, settling down on the hard leather.

"Now that you got yourself up on the saddle, it won't be difficult to learn how to ride." A knowing look sent his way, Shirou could only nod again as he copied John's movements with his horse. "Just keep up and don't over work the horse."

With a click of his tongue and a kick of his heels, John spurred the horse into a trot, giving him a glance over his shoulder to see if he was following. Heart pounding, nervousness wanting to show, Shirou urged the blue roan with his bare heels as his face went from the horse to John, catching the twitching of lips.

It didn't take him long get the bare basics down, urging the horse into a fast trot to keep up with John. It didn't take them long to see the outskirts of Blackwater and the rising smoke from the steam engine that had started up. Pulling back gently on the reins to slow the horse, coming to a stop along side John.

"So where are you staying? The hotel?"

Holding back a snort of laughter that was more sad than he wanted, Shirou shook his head. "No, they wouldn't even talk about letting me get a room there, telling me that I couldn't afford it. I had to take a room above the saloon."

A look of understanding from the older male, catching the slight incline of a head. Nothing more was said as they led their horses down the cobbled street, hitching the animals to the posts across the street.

Ducking his head to hide away from the stares of passing people, murmured words behind hands and the few that were drunk already pointing out his lack of shoes. Ignoring the laughter, Shirou gave John a forced smile before quickly excusing himself to hurry up the stairs. He didn't catch the look the older man gave him nor did he see John follow him up the stairs and to his room.

Stepping inside the room, John opened his mouth to say something at the look of defeat on Shirou's face before closing it. What could he say to comfort someone who was experiencing the same thing he had when he was younger. Leaning against the door frame, John glanced around the small room and the one bag that Shirou packed what few belongings that were laid out.

"This all you have?" A nod to the bag that sat open, hiding his surprise when the male slipped glasses on before pulling off the clothing he wore. Turning his attention away to give the male some sort of privacy.

"Yeah, I didn't have much to bring with me when I left. And it's just easier to have little with me, it keeps others from trying to rob me. Though I guess now it doesn't work now." The words muffled as Shirou pulled his own shirt on. John caught a glance of pale skin, flawless and nearly perfect before undergarments and pants pulled up and fastened. "I only brought a few things that are close to my heart that I couldn't leave behind-"

John caught the loud swallow and the silent sigh, looking at Shirou as eyes hardened. A shake of a head. "I'm sure you don't want to hear me whine about things that are too late to change things I never had control of." Glancing around the room before giving him a nod and grabbed the bag, slinging it over his shoulder before stepping into the hallway, brushing against him with a murmured apology.

John would never admit to a living soul that the smell he caught had his blood racing.

_____

It would be a few days later that the lingering clouds broke, unleashing a fury of rain and lighting, that forced their work to a halt. The cool air chilled further by the moister, it took everything John had to keep from shivering as his clothes soaked up the rain that fell on him. A glance at the soaked figure beside him, glasses fogged, gave no sign that the cold gave him any problems.

Chewing on his bottom lip, eying their unfinished work with displeasure before standing up.

"We're done here for the day," John sighed, holding out his hand to help Shirou to his feet. A sound of agreement as the younger male got his balance and pushed back his bangs, glancing at him before looking away. Patches of color that started to cover Shirou's cheeks before the grip on his hand was dropped. Bending down to pick up the tools he dropped, motioning for Shirou to follow.

As they approached the house, a promise of warmth waiting, John set the tools on the porch before catching sight of Abigail in the kitchen. The smell of coffee welcomed him, climbing the steps and turned to invite the younger male inside to warm up at the fireside. He wasn't expecting Shirou to be walking towards the barn, shoulders hunched against the barrage of rain. John thought about calling after him before stopping himself.

Of course Shirou would give him the privacy he wanted, even if it meant not getting warm by the roaring fire. Opening the door, pausing to take off his heat to shake off the water that lingered on the brim before stepping inside the dry house.

"How much have you gotten done?" The rough sound of Uncle's voice at the sudden question, the door opening to his left as the older man squinted at him.

"More than you would have gotten done, old man," a retort as John stepped away from the make shift room that Uncle had claimed. John didn't have to look behind him to see the dirty look that Uncle sent him. "Don't complain about you being replaced. You've been running your mouth about wanting to slow down and retire, was that nothing but lies?"

"I bet ya he doesn't even know how to use those tools of yours," Uncle grumbled as he moved towards the fireplace, ignoring his question.

"You're right, he doesn't. But I noticed that he's quick on picking things up." John defended, leaning close to the fire, hoping that the heat would dry his clothes faster. "I haven't heard a complaint from him. Not like you," he added, hiding a knowing smirk. The old man was sensitive and of course he just wanted to lay back and enjoy relaxing, to let him do all the work.

The old man puffed out his cheeks in anger, ready to retort before grumbling. "Well, seeing how you don't need me, I'm heading to Blackwater. And hopefully I'll get that deed that I was promised."

Uncle paused, waiting a moment for some kind of protest. To ask him to stay and give up the foolish notion of leaving the farm behind. When none came, he cursed and left, closing the door with a slam.

All John could do was just shake his head at Uncle's little tantrum, kneeling down to get more of the warmth that the fire provided. The old man hadn't taken to the idea of being replaced, despite complaining about the treatment he received. All the talk about wanting to relax and take it slow was just that, talk. But since having Shirou around, the work had started to get a little easier to finish. The lack of complaints and what chatter that did go on between them helped take his mind off the financial problems that were still plaguing them.

The sound of pots being pulled out and the wafting smell of food being prepared, the cursing from the kitchen and the sound of Abigail calling his name pulled him from his thoughts. Sighing in regret as he left the warmth of the fireplace behind and stepped into the kitchen, stopping just short of a knife blade pointed straight at him.

"Does this look sharp, John?" Abigail asked, looking from the chunk of meat on the wooden cutting board to him, a smile on her lips as he eyed the knife.

Refraining from cursing in shock, stepping away from his wife before giving her a look. "Are you crazy? It looks sharp, Abigail. And I'm not going to try to check that it is."

"It looks sharp, but it's too dull to even work with. You need to go out to the barn and sharpen it for me." Opening his mouth to protest, his wife silenced the words before they could escape. "If you want to eat tonight, you'll sharpen that knife for me. By the way," Abigail glanced behind him, giving him a look when she didn't see who she was looking for, catching the tiniest slump of her shoulders. "Where's Shirou?"

After a day of speaking with the younger male, it seemed Abigail had an easier time pronouncing the man's given name. Tripping over Shirou's last name left her pressing her lips before asking if it was alright to call him by his given name. Now, though, Abigail sounded comfortable using the male's name.

Giving a little shrug, answering when Abigail leveled a look at him. "He was behind me when we got to the house, but I guess he wanted some privacy."

"Well then, while you're sharpening that knife your holding, invite him to the house. That barn has got to be cold and drafty, he could at least come inside and warm up before supper." Abigail shook her head, moving into pantry to try to come up with a meal with what they had.. "Well, go on. Supper will take longer if you keep standing there, holding that dull knife."

Holding back a sigh, eyeing the rain that continued to fall before grabbing his hat again. Bracing himself against the cold wind and splashing of water against the cuffs of his pants, John hurried across the muddy yard to the side of the barn, ignoring the flickering of lightening that danced across the sky. Searching for the grinding stones he kept stored there for such occasions, warmth from the hearth that Shirou had started before spotting and grabbing two grinding stones, shoving them into his pocket. He wasn't stupid enough to stay out in the cold and sharpen the knife, not when he could be doing it by the fireside. About to turn, John remembered the second request that Abigail asked, turning and looked through the small window. Just across from the window was the small bed and makeshift table, nothing out of the ordinary.

But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the figure that rested on the bed, splayed out for the world to see. Shoulders resting against the wall, with lips that looked swollen, parting with a whimper as fingertips trailed down to his stomach and beyond.

John looked away, he didn't have to guess what Shirou was doing. Getting ready to turn away, a muffled whimper that became a drawn out whine, quietly begging for something. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, the sounds coming from the barn reminding him of the cabin. Being pinned and sucked off the thick and heady scent that had clouded his mind. Forcing the curiosity away, intent on giving the younger man privacy, John turned away. Ready to step under the down pour of rain and get back to the warmth of the house, it was a single word that had him turning back, giving up the idea of watching the private show that was meant for no one to watch. His name filling the air that joined the sounds of pleasure.

Swallowing thickly at the sight of legs spreading, hips trembling as fingers dipped and pushed inside. Disappearing and searching, his name leaving Shirou's lips as begged for more. His stomach dropped as heat filled him. Unable to turn his eyes away as the male came, John couldn't help the shame that came over him for watching such a private moment that wasn't meant for him, despite what the one on the bed had uttered.

Ignoring the heavy beating of his heart and the stirring of want that he denied, John turned away. Walking slowly, hoping the sound of the rain that soaked him would drown out the voice that echoed in his ears.


End file.
